Lunar Resonance
by IMr.CrossoverI
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's path of repentence has led him many places he did not expect, but to another world entirely was something no one could have predicted. The Fabled Avenger answers the call, and finds himself bound to a Goddess. For the time being he is her unwilling guardian, and she is his unwilling ward. Post4thWar!Sasuke
1. The Call of The Moon

**What it do guys.**

 **So I'm one of the few people who think Sasuke is actually a badass character in concept and not an emo edgelord (All of the time), so I think I'm gonna write a crossover fic focused on him, because he's badass. Also I don't feel like writing about how the language barrier is overcome.**

 **Sue me.**

 **Chapter 1: The Call of The Moon**

* * *

Eyes are more than just so, for they are windows to the soul. To the eyes brimming with love, to the eyes burning with hatred, the soul can never hide what it feels from the eyes.

And his have seen much.

They have seen the greatest acts of love and affection this world has to offer, as well as the most vile, hatred filled acts a mere human could ever conceive.

He liked to believe that he had learned much since he began his journey, to discover the world through his own eyes, to pass judgement based on what he has known, and what he has seen. The idiot must have gotten to him, because he couldn't resist interfering with the cruelty and hatred along his path.

His eyes themselves were another oddity. His right eye bared the mark of his clan, the legacy left behind from his brother, his parents, and his entire ancestry.

His left, was something more. Its legacy was of destruction, death, and tyranny. The eye of the ten tailed monster of the apocalypse, as well as the eye of the terrible Rabbit Goddess. This eye was stained in more blood than he could imagine, yet this time around, he would make sure this eye was cherished as a symbol of peace and stability.

He had gained this eye through means he did not fully understand at the time, inheriting an ancient power not seen for ages in order to save a world he believed to be beyond redemption. However, even with his eyes, he was still unable to truly see, and it took a battle to the death with his best and only friend to do so.

He sighed and tilted his head back against the tree, staring up into the starry night sky. Despite the toll that battle had taken on him, he would be lying if he said that he did not want to fight him at least once more, to settle once and for all their lifelong rivalry. The toll was almost the complete destruction of his left arm, from the shoulder all the way down. Remarkably, through the use of the First Hokage's cells and the Fifth Hokage's healing prowess, his arm survived the ordeal, but not without considerable pain in the process.

But with his left arm, survived the Yin power, signified by the crescent on his left palm. Besides giving him the ability to sense the idiot's chakra, even from different dimensions, he did not know what other abilities or traits the mark had. Then, as if on cue, his left palm began to pulsate slightly, he looked down to find the mark glowing. The pulsating began to strengthen, and then, the dam broke.

A torrent of emotions washed over him, agony, hatred, fear. He closed his eyes and tried to will these emotions away, but they only grew. As if his condition could worsen, his divine eye began to pulsate as well, chakra began to gather in it against his own will. He focused on the emotions he was feeling, and found that they were not his own, but someone else's. More and more of his massive chakra reserves began to gather in his eye, and then it was released.

The air in front of him began to shimmer, and a dark spiraling portal swirled to life. He had no idea where it led, and was more than reluctant to enter, but the intense pulsating of his palm and the waves of vehement emotions left him no choice. He approached the portal, took a deep breath, and jumped through.

* * *

"How is our mortal guest?" A deep male voice sounded from the shadows.

"She will not last much longer." A boy with blond hair streaked with gray responded, checking on a young girl with blonde hair who appeared to be holding up the ceiling, an impressive looking feat for someone of her stature.

Then, the clanging of chains could be heard from the shadows and into the light. A girl, no older than 13 years old stumbled into view. Her auburn hair in disarray, her silver dress in tatters, and her skin matted with cuts and dirt.

"You heard the boy… Decide!" The voice boomed.

The girl's eyes shone with power, anger evident on her face. "You will regret this Titan! Torturing an innocent maiden like this!"

The boy turned to her. "You can save her Goddess."

Her teeth were grit so hard they looked like they could shatter at any moment. "Release me." She glared at the boy as he used his sword to free her hands from the chains. She immediately ran over to the struggling blonde girl and took the weight, allowing the blonde to fall to the floor, panting and shivering.

The silver eyed girl did her best to bear the weight, but was straining with effort. Yet she still managed to glare at the shadows.

"Are you positive you are not a demigod? I've never known an immortal to make such a foolish decision." The male voiced laughed.

The girl grunted. "Saving her was not a foolish decision you pig!"

He laughed once more. "It does not change the outcome, Luke, kill the girl."

"No!"

The now named Luke hesitated. "I- We may still have some use of her."

"On what grounds would you think that?"

Luke chose his words carefully. "The Hunters will definitely come to save the Goddess, but Thalia and the others may not, unless we keep her around.

The deep voice hummed. "Very well, I suppose it does not change much in the end… Take her-"

His voice stopped cold, as suddenly the air shimmered near the entrance to the cavern. And a figure stepped through. He had spiky raven black hair that covered his left eye, while his right eye glanced around the area.

Luke's eyes widened. "Intruder! Get-"

He was cut off by the man finally stepping out from the shadows.

"And who are you boy?"

Said boy merely stared at him. "..."

The man laughed. "Not very talkative are we? Very well I will ask a different question, why are you here?"

"...I was called here." He said tonelessly.

The man grinned and turned to Luke. "I am impressed, I did not realize you had such powerful allies."

Luke shook his head, wide eyed. "I-I didn't call him here sir."

The man's grin was replaced with a sneer. "I did not realize the Goddess could call for reinforcements, even while bound in celestial bronze."

His attention was turned to said Goddess, who was struggling immensely with her burden. The mark on his palm began to pulsate, his brows furrowed in annoyance, the mark wanted him to save the girl.

He approached the child before stopping in front of her, studying the object she was holding. He activated his sharingan and what he saw was nothing short of incredible. The pillar he was holding was connected to something so vast he couldn't even comprehend its size. If it fell he could tell the results would be catastrophic. How could a mere girl be holding something without collapsing?

"Who… are you?" She managed to strain out.

He didn't respond, instead he gently pushed her out from under the weight.

"What are you doing! Foolish boy!" She resisted and attempted to push back feebly.

He took on the burden completely and let the girl fall gently to the floor, she was panting and sweaty but managed to rise to her feet. "I know not who you are, but thank you." She turned to glare at the giant of a man. "I will free you momentarily." She summoned two silver daggers and freed herself of the chains binding her feet.

"Come then girl, face the might of Atlas!" He twirled a metal javelin in his hand, a wicked grin on his burly face.

He struggled with the burden as well but managed a single word. " **Amenotejikara**."

Atlas turned to look down on the boy, only to find himself looking up at him. He went wide eyed, he was standing where he once was, and he looked up to find a massive pillar weighing down on his back.

"No… NO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " His voice shook the earth. " **NOT AGAIN!** "

His rage was met with a blank stare of the one who captured him. He turned away to address the pale boy, but he seemed to have fled. He the noticed a blonde girl who was unconscious on the floor, he sighed and gingerly picked her up, before heading towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't turn around. "She needs medical attention."

She put her hands on her hips. "Do you know of any healers _boy_?"

He remained silent. He supposed he did not know where they were, and this lost, sassy child probably did.

"Lead the way."

She harrumphed before walking past him, her nose sticking in the air slightly. He raised an eyebrow and followed after her.

* * *

"It's me my little dragon." She said soothingly. "Zoe has come back."

The dragon seemed confused, some of its heads were hissing while the others were silent.

"Do you still like lamb's meat?"

The dragon eyes shined at the mention of food.

Percy and Thalia had almost made it through the garden, but then, Percy suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere. For whatever reason, Ladon lunged at his former master, but her millennia of experience saved her as she dodged the first set of flashing fangs. She began sprinting towards the other two.

"ZOE!"

A mouth was mere inches from taking a chunk out of her side.

" **Chidori Eiso** (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)."

The offending head fell lifelessly to the ground, a glowing laser hummed with power where it once was. All three of them turned, wide eyed as they found the source, a black haired boy maybe a year or two older than Thalia. His hand crackled with purple electricity as he stared emotionlessly at the legendary dragon.

Ladon shrieked in pain and began thrashing, barreling over trees as it retreated farther into the forest.

"How dare you just leave me behind like that!" The silver eyed girl stormed up to him, but something was definitely different. She appeared to have aged a few years. She stood almost a foot taller and her face had lost any remnants of baby fat it one had. Her hair had also grown longer and was styled differently.

"Lady Artemis!" Zoe ran over to her mistress.

Artemis smiled at her oldest friend. "It is great to see you Zoe, but the time for reunions is not now, this maiden needs help." She gently set down the blonde girl, who was still unconscious.

"ANNABETH!" The two ravenettes rushed over to her side, looking over her body for any injuries. After finding none, both sighed in relief and turned to the Goddess.

"Will she be okay?" Percy asked

"She will be fine boy, she is a tough maiden." Artemis materialized some nectar and ambrosia, she opened Annabeth's mouth and poured some in, after a few seconds she removed the flask as her eyes fluttered open.

"Seaweed brain?" She asked, dazed.

Percy sniffled slightly. "Yeah, we're right here wise girl."

Thalia laughed and trapped the blonde in a bear hug, eliciting cries of protest from her victim.

After letting her friend go she turned to the Goddess. "Thank you for saving Annabeth Lady Artemis." She smiled gratefully.

Her warm smile gave way to a slight frown. "I'm afraid that credit belongs to someone else." She casted her attention on the boy- no, man standing a few feet away, watching their interactions with mild interest.

Thalia's jaw dropped when she got a closer look at him, he stood likely about 6 feet tall, with jet black hair tinted with a slight amount of blue, her favorite color she might add. His face was similar to Zoe's in the sense that it gave off a regal, prince like sort of aura, yet his seemed softer and more approachable.

She took a deep breath and rose to her feet, stopping right in front of him. "T-Thank you for saving our friend." Much to her dismay, she couldn't keep the stammer out of her voice and the blush off of her face.

He at first assumed she was frightened by him, but the red on her face spoke otherwise. "You're welcome."

The girl beamed at him and before he had time to react gave him a quick hug and ran away, back towards the others.

He raised an eyebrow at the gesture but sad nothing. He looked up at the night sky, the moon lighting up the star filled sky. He still did not know why he was called here, but the pulsating on his palm had halted, so he supposed he had done something right.

Chakra gathered in his left eye, and he attempted to open a portal to Konoha, as that was the place he knew best, the air in front of him shimmered, but as soon as the portal began to form, his palm began to pulsate once more, breaking his concentration. He covered his left eye and allowed the chakra there to dissipate.

It appeared his work here was not finished.

* * *

He had to admit, this was the most impressive village, if he could even call it that, he had ever seen. The torches along the sides of the palaces lighted the area in a myriad of colors, people were seen rushing about on what looked like horse drawn wagons, and some even seemed to be inside giant hunks of metal that traveled down the roads.

The silver eyed girl had simply grabbed his arm and teleported them here. The only technique he knew of that could teleport such long distances instantaneously was the Fourth Hokage's **Hiraishin** , and due to the incredible skill in fuinjutsu required for such a technique, he didn't think it could ever be replicated.

He thought wrong.

The girl, Artemis,l had a vice grip around his wrist as she pulled him through the city. They drew quite a few stares from the surrounding bystanders, they whispered and giggled incoherently as he stared in annoyance to the girl dragging him through the city.

After what seemed like an eternity, they approached a massive white hall at the top of a mountain. Shining silver gates opened with a snap of her hand as she did not hesitate to drag him through, not slowing down for anything.

After a maze of twists and turns he found himself in the most regal room he could ever imagine. Twelve ornate thrones surrounded a massive fireplace, and in each of the thrones except for one stood giants of humans, each standing more than double his own height.

His attention was drawn to a man near the center of the formation, he had long shoulder black hair, and electric blue eyes that seemed to crackle with power. Every one of his insticts screamed at him to keep his guard up, and he'd be a fool not to listen.

"Little sis! I knew they'd save you!" A blonde jumped from his throne and attempted to hug Artemis, only for her to step aside and stick her foot out, letting him fall face first on the marble.

"For the last time Apollo, _I_ am older than you!" She berated her brother, who nodded meekly before returning to his throne.

"Artemis! I am glad you are safe, but exactly who did you bring with you?" All eyes turned to him, and he stared back impassively.

Artemis hesitated slightly but cleared her throat. "He is the… _man_ who defeated Atlas and saved me."

The room instantly burst into chatter, but the man summoned what looked like a thunderbolt and shot it into the sky. "SILENCE!" He boomed.

"Who are you?"

He didn't answer right away, he didn't give away his name earlier due to the complications recognition would give him, but after what he has seen, he severly doubted anyone would recognize his name, or even his clan name.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The blond shot up from his throne. "Yo are you Japanese! I _love_ Japan!"

"SILENCE!" Apollo sat back down once more.

"Why did you save my daughter?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. He did not see a resemblance between the two, but that was irrelevant.

"I was called there."

Artemis glared at him. "I did not call you."

A dark haired woman with stormy gray eyes spoke up. "Exactly how did you receive this… call?"

Sasuke raised his left palm, showing the black crescent in the center of it. The dark haired woman shrank down to normal size and took his wrist, she examined the mark on his palm before gasping.

"This mark is coursing with power! It is comparable to a Gods!" She said in wonder, studying the mark closely.

The entire room seemed to tense up but the woman continued. "Its power is linked to the moon itself, which might be why it led him to Artemis." She looked up at him curiously. "What exactly did you feel."

He raised an eyebrow, but decided to answer. "The mark began to pulsate, and an influx of negative emotions clouded my mind, and against my will, I created a portal to bring me to that mountain."

Her brows furrowed. "We can't know for sure, but my hypothesis is that the mark forces Sasuke to come to Artemis's aid when she is in peril, only further testing can let us know for sure."

"WHAT!?" Artemis screamed.

The man's eyes widened. "Young man, did you really defeat Atlas?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "He did it without even lifting a finger against him." Artemis gave him a suspicious look. "He simply took the burden from me and muttered something, and suddenly Atlas was back under the weight of the world and he was standing where Atlas was."

The man's booming laugh echoed throughout the chamber. "It appears we got off on the wrong foot, I am Lord Zeus, King of the Gods as well as the God of the sky, and I must say I am quite happy that my daughter has such a capable guardian."

Artemis looked irate but Sasuke spoke first. "I am no one's bodyguard Zeus."

Zeus's face darkened. "I don't remember giving you permission to address me so informally _mortal_."

The tension in the room was palpable.

"Your permission was never required."

The room was dead silent for a solid ten seconds.

Apollo leaned over to the person next to him. "Balls the size of _mountains_."

The man nodded in agreement, staring wide eyed at the exchange between his father and this newcomer.

Zeus looked like he was trying to disentegrate Sasuke with his glare alone, before he laughed. "Corageous too, it appears you have yourself an excellent guardian Artemis!"

Artemis sent a withering glare to her father. "I have no need for a guardian, especially a male one.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I thought I made myself clear."

He laughed again. "You did, but it does not appear that you have a choice in the matter."

"Tch." He had him there.

All of a sudden, a bright flash shone throughout the hall, and from it, three old woman with strings of yarn appeared.

"Fate has been tampered with." They spoke in unison.

The Gods all tensed, fear evident in their eyes as they stared at the Fates.

"Zoe Nightshade is not meant to have survived the battle of Mount Orthrys, she must die for fate to be restored." Their attention turned to Sasuke. "You have changed fate, your presence in our world will unbalance fate, you must die-"

" **Amaterasu** (Heavenly Illumination)."

Pitch black flames roared to life on them, each of the three began to writhe in pain on the floor, desperately trying to put out the fire.

"You do not decide my fate." He spoke loudly over their cries of pain, his right eye glowing an eerie red as he stared down at them. "Nor you decide the fate of that girl."

Each of the three glared at him. "It is our duty!" They screamed at him. "Without us the world would fall to chaos!" Their shrill screams tore through the halls.

"Allowing that girl to live will change nothing."

"It unhinges the fate we have foretold!" They argued back.

"Then retell fate." He responded emotionlessly.

"Or what!?" They screamed at him.

"Or **burn**."

The flames grew in size, covering their entire bodies, they screamed in pain, rolling on the ground in agony.

"Sasuke!" He turned to the Goddess. "If you make them swear on the river styx, whatever they agree to is binding! They cannot break the oath!"

He turned back towards the three. "Swear that you will never again approach I nor Zoe Nightshade ever again."

They retort was cut short by another scream of agony. "We swear on the river styx to never again approach you nor Zoe Nightshade." Thunder boomed overhead, and Sasuke figured the oath was sealed.

He used his right eye to put out the flames, the three quickly disappeared from the throne room, but not before leaving some parting words.

"You will never find peace, Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Hn." He turned back towards the Gods as if nothing had happened.

"Dude how big are your balls?" Apollo asked.

Sasuke looked slightly bewildered by the question.

The man next to him shook his head from his stupor and laughed. "What a weird question Apollo, are you trying to tell us something?"

Apollo caught his meaning and flushed. "Shut up Hermes!"

A melodic laugh sounded throughout the room. "Don't be embarrassed Apollo, I might have been thinking about his balls as well!" Sasuke looked even more bewildered as he turned to an admittedly beautiful woman with bright golden hair who winked at him as he turned to her.

"That wasn't what I meant!" He cried, getting laughs out of everyone in the room.

Sasuke sighed. "I think I hate blondes."

The woman and Apollo looked offended while everyone else's laughter redoubled at that, even Artemis.

Once the laughter died down, a man with a floral colored shirt and a large pitchfork grinned at him. "I like your style kid, say have you met my son?"

* * *

 **Alright so that's done, I have to say I'm pretty pleased with how this came out, and just as a precaution, inb4 people tell me my Sasuke is OOC. I tried to include accuracy to his character as well as his personality being helpful to the plot. He might be a little nicer in this fic than he should be but honestly having him be any more of a dick would kinda ruin my story. So let me know what you think, leave any criticism, suggestions, or comments you may have, as I read and take them all into consideration.**


	2. Roots

**What it do guys.**

 **Wow, this received a lot more positive reviews than I was expecting, I might have to write more Sasuke crossover fics at this rate. Anyway thank you guys so much for the positive feedback but to answer your questions, I wasn't planning on adding Naruto to this story but if you want I can, however it won't be until a lot later in this fic. Also I don't want to really pair Sasuke with anyone else but if you guys ask for it a ton I can make it happen, but I'll be pretty salty about it. Also, I don't feel like writing Zoe's accent.**

 **Sue me pt. 2**

 **Chapter 2: Roots**

* * *

He could do this, he could do this, he could do this. He wasn't that intimidating, plus he looked kind of young. Young people were a lot more approachable… right? Well he might have been right if said young person hadn't set fire to the FATES and kicked them out of Olympus.

"Uh excuse me… uh Mr. Uchiha... sir?"

Piercing onyx eyes locked with his own.

"What."

Percy gulped. "Uh I saw that you have a sword on your back."

He raised an eyebrow. "What of it?"

"That means you know how to use it right?" Percy blinked.

Great, now he probably thought he was an idiot.

Sasuke blinked, he could've sworn he'd heard a 'dattebayo!' in the distance.

"Uh… that's not what I… What I'm trying to ask is… Would you be willing to uh… teach me?" He nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Why?"

"Um... To get stronger?"

Sasuke resisted the twitch of his eyebrow. "Why do you wish to get stronger?" He clarified.

"I want to be able to protect my friends." His voice was resolute. "Like you did."

 _"The prophecy Percy. One shall he lost in the land without rain."_

Sasuke's eyes widened, for a moment his messy black hair and sea green eyes were replaced with bright blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. His jeans and blue t-shirt replaced with a bright orange eyesore of a jumpsuit. Sasuke blinked, and the remnants of his life long rival were gone.

His lips twitched upwards slightly.

Idiots, idiots everywhere.

"Your training begins the day after tomorrow at sunrise." Sasuke pushed off of the wall and walked away.

He held in a groan at starting so early. "Wait! How will I find you?" He yelled, watching the avenger's retreating form.

"You won't, I'll find you." A swirl of leaves was the only trace of him.

Percy sighed. "Man that guy is so cool."

* * *

"Where are you going?" The voice of the Moon Goddess pierced his ears.

"Leaving." He said without turning around.

"Are you an idiot? You have nowhere to go."

He supposed that were true, but he doubted he would run into anything beyond his power, so he was free to go where he chose.

"Why does it matter to you?" He finally turned to face the pair of narrow silver eyes glaring at him.

"It does not, I merely wanted to pay you back for helping me and my lieutenant."

"I have no interest in payment from you." He continued walking towards the edge of the floating mountain. He peered off of the cliff, his eyes widened when he realized just how far up he was. It was impossible to travel this high in his own world.

Artemis tried not to show it, but her smug smirk was all to apparent when the foolish man realized he could not leave of his own free will.

"As a favor for assisting me and Zoe, I will transport you to ground level, how does that so- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He jumped mid-sentence, effectively silencing the Goddess as he began to plummet to the Earth. The wind whipped in his ear as he maneuvered his body so that he had minimal wind resistance. After the clouds parted, he could make out what looked to be the biggest village he'd ever seen. Buildings were thousands of feet tall and expanded for miles. Bright lights could be seen every which way as the ground was coming closer and closer.

The three comma like shapes in his right eye morphed into a black and red flame pattern.

" **Susanoo** (Tempestuous God of Valor)"

Glowing purple wings sprouted from his back, they stretched out as Sasuke banked upwards, using his momentum to shoot back up from his fall. Sasuke hovered in place to gather his bearings, he knew that his wings would allow him to glide, but he never imagined they'd allow him to fly at will. Although he did it without realizing in his final battle with the idiot, so he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised.

He glanced down at the iron jungle beneath him, the bright lights and loud noises were… annoying. He decided to fly west, hopefully he would find somewhere more peaceful there.

* * *

"He jumped off of Olympus!?" Stormy gray eyes narrowed. "That is so-"

"Badass!"

"... I was going to say stupid Thalia."

"Do you think he's okay?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "From what you guys told me he's really powerful, I doubt he'd just do something that dangerous without a plan."

"He is really powerful Annie, plus he looks only a few years older than us, and he's _really_ hot."

Percy gave her a look. "Didn't you say that about Apollo?"

"Yeah but Apollo was only like five kinds of hot."

"How many kinds of hot are there?" He crinkled his brow.

"Dunno, but he was _all_ of them." Thalia sighed. "Actually, I probably shouldn't say that."

Both Percy and Annabeth visibly deflated.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled. "I do Percy, I know you're meant to be the child of the prophecy, not me. And I promise that when the time comes, I'll be right by your side."

Annabeth hugged her friend. "We'll miss you."

She hugged her back. "I'll miss you more."

"Ahem."

All three teens turned towards the sound of someone clearing their throat, which was the Goddess of the Moon Artemis, she looked about Thalia's age, maybe a little older.

"You three are the only others to have contact with that fool, do you know where he might have gone?"

Percy bit back his tongue, he wanted to say he could ask for the Goddess, but he didn't want to snitch on the guy who agreed to train him. All three shook their heads at the Goddess.

Artemis sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today. "Very well, carry on then heroes." She briskly walked by the demigods, not looking back.

"Sorry guys, I'll be right back!" Thalia ran after the Goddess without waiting for a response from her friends.

"Lady Artemis!"

Artemis turned to face the daughter of Zeus.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

"She's fitting in quite well, isn't she?"

Zoe smiled. "She is, she will be an incredible Huntress."

A little ways behind Artemis and Zoe was Thalia Grace and the rest of the Hunters, they were simply chatting and walking, but Thalia was smiling and laughing the entire time. A comfortable silence settled between the two as they walked through the forest.

"Milady?"

"What is it Zoe?"

Her lieutenant hesitated. "I've been meaning to ask you… about the man from yesterday."

Artemis sighed in annoyance, she had hoped to just forget about him all together. When she had told her father of his departure from Olympus, he had simply laughed and said he will return when she calls for him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who was he?"

"I do not know very much about him, all I know is that his name is Sasuke and that he is not from our world."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean not from our world?"

"I mean exactly as I say, he comes from a different world entirely."

Zoe went silent at that.

"Did he ask for a reward for saving you?"

An auburn eyebrow twitched. "No, in fact he refused any reward. I even offered to transport him back from Olympus and he refused. He didn't even take the elevator! He simply jumped from Olympus!" Her voice grew more agitated with each word.

"He jumped off of Olympus! Is he dead!?"

She sighed once more. "I doubt it, he's no fool and he's very powerful, he did save both of us after all."

"Wait, you were saved by a boy Lady Artemis!?"

Artemis froze in her tracks, as did the rest of her Hunters. She turned to glare at the culprit, who was none other than Lacy, her youngest Huntress and the only daughter of Aphrodite in her group. Her blonde hair was done into princess curls which she meticulously did every morning, and her sky blue eyes wide and curious.

"Um… Sorry?" The blonde nine year old offered.

"What did I tell you about eavesdropping on other people?"

She looked down with a pout. "Not to do it."

"And what did you do?"

"... I did it."

Artemis sighed, she couldn't stay mad at her. Despite her being as aggravating as her mother at times, children of aphrodite in their younger years were simply too cute to angry at for long.

Her Hunters were looking at her, and she knew she was going to have to tell the story at one point or another, she might as well get it over with.

"When I was trapped at Mount Othrys…"

* * *

"And where do think you're going?" Percy froze.

He slowly turned around to be met with the frowning face of his mother, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Uh, I'm going on a run?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that a question or a response?"

"... Whichever you want it to be?"

She didn't respond, but the look on her face told Percy he had about 10 seconds to explain himself.

"Okay okay so on my quest I met this guy who was really powerful, like really _really_ strong, and I saw that he had a sword on his back, and I was like 'Hey I have a sword too!' and I thought it would be a good idea to ask him to train me and he said he'd be here today at sunrise."

Sally Jackson looked nothing short of irate, but before she could respond a someone knocked at the front door to their apartment.

"Uh… That's probably him."

She shook her head and began walking towards the front door. "I'm going to have a talk with this 'guy', and if I don't like him you're not going anywhere with him." She said sternly.

Percy looked absolutely horrified. "Wait mom don't!"

She opened the door and instead of getting the shady old man she had expected, she got a young man with spiky raven hair tinted with blue. He was rather tall, probably close to if not six feet tall. He wore a long black cloak that concealed most of his body while his long hair covered his left eye, leaving only his right eye visible.

She placed her hands at her hips and sent the stranger a stern look. "Are you the man who agreed to teach my son?"

He raised an eyebrow but made no further movements. "Yes."

"And just who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Percy groaned as he held his head in his hands. It was the worst case scenario, his mom gave Sasuke the motherly dress down. He had thought the worst case scenario was that he got weirded out and left, but no, it was worse. His mother absolutely _adored_ the guy.

"Percy you could learn a lot more than swordplay from Sasuke! Look how polite he is!"

Sasuke ignored them as he returned their plates to the sink, washing them thoroughly with the water. Percy groaned again as his he face planted into the table.

"Thank you for your hospitality Ms. Jackson, but we should go." He stated in his usual monotone.

Her smile was absolutely beautiful. "Please call me Sally, and thank you for agreeing to train my son, he may not be the brightest but I promise he'll work very hard! Isn't that right Percy?"

His only response was another exasperated groan muffled by the wooden dinner table.

"You're welcome to stay here anytime you like Sasuke!"

A faint smirk appeared on his lips. "Let's go."

A grumbling son of Poseidon followed him out of the door.

* * *

"Think I'm gonna hurl." A green in the face Percy leaned against a tree for support.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Sasuke had transported them out of the dense city via **Shunshin No Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique). Apparently passengers of the technique experienced adverse effects the first time they used it.

"That's a lie."

"Hn."

Percy was beginning to dislike that noise.

Sasuke led him to a clearing in the forest and turned around, drawing his Kusanagi (Grass Cutting Sword).

"Draw your weapon."

Percy wasted no time uncapping his Anaklusmos (Riptide).

"Come at me with everything you have, do not hold back."

Percy hesitated before remembering this guy could probably kick his ass with both hands and a leg tied behind his back. He held his sword in both hands and charged, deciding to try for an overhead swing at first, which was deftly blocked by his teacher's curved sword. He stepped to the right and spun, attempting a slash at his midsection only to be blocked once more.

Sasuke decided to go on the offensive, he used one hand to jab at Percy's shoulder, which he narrowly avoided by turning his body, but it was for naught when Sasuke's left fist connected with his midsection, knocking the wind out of him.

After catching his breath he glared at the older boy. "I thought you were going to teach me how to use a sword?!"

"You use a one handed sword, learn to use the rest of your body."

Sasuke slashed and hacked at Percy, who was barely able to counter the blows. Sasuke broke through Percy's guard and was about to cut him at the waist, before he turned his blade to the side, hitting him with the flat of it and sending him sprawling to the ground.

Percy groaned and rose to his feet. "What am I actually learning here, you're just beating me up."

Sasuke sheathed his sword. "I needed to know capable you were before I started."

That made sense to Percy, but it didn't stop him from thinking his new teacher was a little sadistic. "And how was I?"

"I've known children half of your age who were better with swords."

Ouch. Percy's ego had been bruised a bunch of times, but that one might have just taken the 'Percy is useless' cake.

"We're going to start from scratch, your technique has no clear style and you waste too much energy on useless movements. The only positive I was able to gather is that your instincts are decent."

Percy owed that to his Godly heritage, instilling battle instincts, knowledge of the Greek language, and crippling dyslexia into his genes.

"So when do we start?"

"Now."

"Wha-OOF!" Percy was knocked to the ground once more by Sasuke's blade.

"...You weren't ready."

* * *

 **Sorry about the filler chapter, but I needed to get somethings done in terms of plot before I can move on to the more exciting stuff. Also I really can't thank you all enough for the support of this story. I had no idea just the first chapter would get so much attention, so I'll make sure that this story gets updated as frequently as I can make it. Also to any who may ask, Sasuke will not be showing his full power any time soon in the story, he will show flashes of it throughout but nothing crazy just yet. Also, does Sasuke know all of the rinnegan paths? Like the one that can absorb ninjutsu and the one that summons animals? I know he knows the deva path, with almighty push and universal pull but I don't know if he as all of them. Anyway please review and again thank you so much.**


	3. A Deal With The Devil

**What it do guys.**

 **Again thank you guys so much for this support of this fic, and I will do my best to get it updated on a near weekly basis. Also, thanks for the info on Sasuke's Rinne Sharingan abilities, I feel like I have a good idea of what kind of moves he would use in different scenarios. Also, I know what I'm doing here is kind of cliche but honestly I love the idea too much to let it go.**

 **Sue me pt. 3**

 **Chapter 3: A Deal With The Devil**

* * *

Sasuke was being followed, he knew without a doubt that something, approximately 30-35 meters behind him at all times, had been following ever since he had left the home of the Jackson clan, which he had come to enjoy. Although the clan only consisted of the boy and his mother, the matriarch was kind and the boy had potential. Although Sasuke would not be able to help the boy with his water based abilities, he would make sure none his swordsmanship was second to none.

"How long do you intend on following me?"

His only answer was the slight breeze that ran through the trees, the grass beneath his feet swaying slightly in its influence.

"Hn."

Sasuke continued along his path, no particular destination in mind, the sun had yet to reach the peak of its arc, meaning he had more than half of the day left. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his shadow was larger than it should have been, and it was also moving independently.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he jumped back, wondering how something was able to come so close without him noticing. It's presence was identical to the one that was supposed to have been farther behind.

The shadow wriggled and seemed to rise from the ground, and from it appeared a man. He stood slightly taller than Sasuke himself, with shoulder length jet black hair and bangs that covered his eyes. His skin was paler than anything Sasuke had ever seen, and his eyes resembled his own, dark and emotionless.

Sasuke's right eye swirled, its pupil now resembling a six sided star with a flame like pattern within it.

He placed a single tiger seal in front of him. " **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu** (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)"

A raging fireball roared to life, carving out part of the ground beneath him as it soared towards the man. The man's eyes widened as he again became a shadow and sped away, avoiding the technique. He reappeared once more near Sasuke.

"Tch."

Sasuke's left hand exploded with purple electricity, the sound of birds chirping drowning out the sound of flames from his previous attack. He charged the man whose eyes widened once again.

"Wait!" He put his hands up in surrender, Sasuke halted his hand inches before the man's chest, his hand still crackling.

"Who are you?" Sasuke didn't move his hand.

The man's face twisted into an ugly snarl. "You will move your hand back _boy_ if you wish to keep it." His eyes seemed to light up with purple flames, and the shadows seemed to surround them, swirling angrily in broad daylight.

All of Sasuke's instincts screamed at him to retreat, so he jumped back and drew his sword.

The man sighed and the shadows died down, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the purple flames were gone. "Peace, I am not here to harm you."

"You didn't answer my question."

He raised an eyebrow. "In this world it is rude to ask for someone's name without first offering your own."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "How do you know of me?"

"I have my sources." The smug smile on his face did not help Sasuke's mood.

"Anyway, I go by many names." He gave an elegant bow. "But many know me as Hades, the Lord of the Underworld and God of Death."

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Hades stared at his passive expression before laughing. "I suppose it was foolish of me to believe you'd have any other reaction."

Hades clapped his hands, and from the shadows emerged a round black table with two chairs on either side, the God of Death took a seat and gestured for Sasuke to take the other.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but did not comply, prompting him to sigh.

"No need for such caution young man, I already told you I mean you no harm."

The avenger chose not to respond and not to move from his spot.

He sighed once more. "Very well then." His face took on a more serious expression. "I have a business proposition for you."

"There is nothing you have that I want."

The Lord of the Underworld smirked. "You are foolish to assume so quickly." He folded his hands in front of him. "I may have a way of returning you home."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "How?"

His smirk grew. "My sources said you were very straightforward, but you must know how bargaining works."

"Hn." Sasuke resolved to be more vigilant of any potential… entities watching him.

"What I'm asking of you is simple, you complete one task for me, and I will allocate some of my resources to finding you a way back your world."

"What task?"

He sighed. "The Goddess you are bound to has a little… cult, known as the Hunters of Artemis. She usually finds young maidens who have been abused, more often than not at the hands of men, and she takes them under her wing, molding them into warriors in exchange for their allegiance to both her and her oath. These hunters also receive several benefits, such as partial immortality."

Sasuke didn't see where he was going with this.

The God's expression sombered significantly. "I… have a daughter, an illegitimate daughter, who was born at a time when I swore not to have any other children. I had to leave her in the care of her mother, or I would risk the other Gods finding out, putting both of them in danger." His saddened expression shifted to anger. "Zeus knew of my other two children, and tried to obliterate them."

Sasuke idly noted to be more wary around the thunder God.

"I was able to save them, but their mother perished." His face became determined. "What I ask of you is something even I cannot do. I recently lost one of my daughters, I'm asking you to bring the other to Artemis, there she will be safe, Zeus wouldn't dare attack her as long as the Moon Goddess is nearby."

"Why hasn't Zeus attacked her already?"

The eldest of the big three frowned. "Zeus has not yet found out about her."

"Then why move her if she is well hidden?"

"My- Her mother died recently, and she has been living with her uncle for the last few months, and her living conditions are far from favorable." His scowl deepened. "He knows that she is powerful, and is starving her in hopes of keeping her powers at bay, he only keeps her around due to the financial benefits of having a child provides.

"Do you want me to kill him?"

Hades shook his head. "No, I will not ask that of you, only for you to do as you see fit."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "How do I know you will uphold your end of the bargain."

To Sasuke's surprise, Hades smiled. "You are very wise for your age, I've been known to say that one should always get a solemn oath." He cleared his throat. "I swear on the River Styx to assist you, should you bring Lilith to Artemis." Thunder echoed in the distance.

Sasuke stayed silent, pondering his… deal. It sounded easy enough, saving a child and bringing her someplace else, in exchange he would receive assistance from a God in this world. There was the off chance it was a trap, but Sasuke believed he was powerful enough to overcome any sort of opposition he would come to face.

"Fine, where is she?"

He smiled brilliantly. "You will be doing me a great service Sasuke Uchiha, I will not forget this." He pulled out a black card with numbers inscribed on the side. "Use this in place of currency when you wish to purchase something, it should come in handy."

"Hn." Sasuke took one look at the card, which was pitch black and inscribed with a skull and various numbers.

He stood up and walked over to the last Uchiha. "I will simply send you there." With a wave of his hand the shadows rose from the ground and surrounded him.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal a middle aged man with messy brown hair. He looked Sasuke up and down and scratched the back of his head.

"I ain't interested in whatever you're selling." He made to close the door but Sasuke stopped him.

"I'm here for the girl."

The man turned back around and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not from CPS are you?"

"No." Sasuke had no idea what that was, but lying wouldn't change the outcome of the situation.

"15,000 thousand dollars, take it or leave it." The man gave him a grin.

It took him a few moments to realize he was attempting to sell the girl to him for currency.

* * *

"AGH!" He cried in pain as he was thrown against the far wall of his shoddy home. Sasuke advanced slowly, the tomoe in his left eye swirling methodically.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU M-MONSTER!" The man attempted to throw a knife at him, only for Sasuke to vanish and reappear directly in front of him, grabbing him by the throat.

"Your hypocrisy is nauseating." Sasuke picked him up by the throat.

"W-What do you want from me?" He choked out. "You can take the brat… Just please don't hurt me!" He clawed at his throat, trying to wrench Sasuke's hand from his neck.

"You will learn from your mistakes."

"Wha-" His eyes widened as he stared into Sasuke's left eye.

The man slumped over, his head lolling to the side as Sasuke dropped him unceremoniously onto the wooden floor beneath them. The genjutsu he cast would normally only last for an hour, but being that the man did not have any chakra, its effect and duration would be unknown. Sasuke sensed a faint presence on the floor above, it was weak, but definitely something more than human.

He climbed the creaky wooden stairs and entered the first room on the right. The room was dimly lit, with the curtains closed shut and the bed neatly made. Lying on top of the small bed was an even smaller girl. The first thought that came to mind was… frail. She had snowy white skin that contrasted with her dark black hair, however she was skinny, incredibly so, it looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Sasuke fought back the urge to downstairs and finish what he started, but that train of thought was interrupted when the girl's onyx eyes fluttered open. They scanned the room methodically before coming to rest at his.

"Who are you?" She said in naught by a whisper.

"It does not matter."

She showed no outward reaction to his response.

"Why are you here?"

"To take you away."

Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Is that true?"

"...Yes."

She continued to stare at him in awe, before water began pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I… Do not know." She responded honestly through sniffles.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can you stand?"

She responded by sitting up on the bed with some difficulty. She then slid her legs off of the bed and attempted to drop down to the floor, only for her legs to give out on impact, but before she could reach the floor, Sasuke was there in an instant, having caught her.

"You should have just said no." He stated tonelessly as he adjusted his hold on her, carrying her like a parent would do with their child.

She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Hn." He then walked down the stairs, only to find three unfamiliar women waiting at the base.

Each of them looked very similar, standing the same height at around 5 and a half feet, their long brown hair done into a ponytail ending at their waists. Their alabaster skin complimented by their emerald green eyes.

The one in the middle gave him a flirtatious smile. "Excuse me sir, but we're with the CPS, and we have to take that child with us."

The girl in his arms began shaking, staring at the three women wide eyed. His eyes narrowed, why would she be so afraid of them? He discreetly activated his left eye and found the answer.

"You aren't human."

The woman's smile faltered. "Ah, a clear sighted mortal, I suppose a man as delicious as you wouldn't be so easy." Her smile grew back to full size. "But I suppose this is fun too!" All three of the womens' hair burst into flames, their right legs sprouted brown fur while the their left was covered in bronze.

The monster on the left giggled. "If you give us the girl we'll make your death painless! It would make this a lot easier and don't worry, we'll take _great_ care of her!" The others bared their fangs at him.

The daughter of Hades was trembling heavy in his arms, unable to tear her eyes away from the women down the stairs.

The one on the right tensed. "The hard way it is then!" She lunged at him with a horrific war cry. She was about a few feet away from him before a massive glowing purple fist smashed her against the wall. When it pulled away, all that was left was a pile of disintegrating dust. The other two turned to retreat, only to be grabbed my two other purple fists, lifting them into the air.

They struggled against their bonds. "What are you?!" The one formerly in the middle screamed.

"Hn."

They screamed as the fists tightened, before exploding into a shower of golden dust.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he let the **Susanoo** (Tempestuous God of Valour) dissipate. He looked down at his charge, only to find her staring back up at with shining onyx eyes. He idly wondered if he had frightened her, not that it would matter. But much to his surprise, she smiled as best as she could and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. Before he knew it, she was snoring softly.

He had an unfamiliar feeling bubbling in his chest. He would have to investigate that on a later date.

* * *

"Enjoy your food sir~" The waitress gave him a flirtatious wink before sashaying away. Sasuke suppressed the urge to groan. He had thought that carrying a child with him would minimize the attention he received from women. But much to his chagrin, it only increased it. The amount of times he heard them say 'Awwwwwww~' on the way here was giving his eyebrow an involuntary twitch.

He gently nudged the girl in his arms, and her eyes fluttered open once more, she yawned and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand.

Sasuke moved her to the seat next to him and pushed a plate of food in front of her. "You need to eat."

She blinked at the plate in front of her, on it was a piece of toast, an omelette, and a few sausages. She gingerly picked up her fork and attempted to stab into her food, only for it to dance away from her, she furrowed her brow and tried once more, but it evaded her. Her arm began to shake with effort and she had to drop the fork.

Sasuke, who had been watching the entire time, sighed wearily. He picked up her fork to her surprise and cut the sausage into a rather small bite and stabbed it, he held it close to her mouth. She opened her mouth and bit the sausage off of the fork, while chewing her face never changed, but the look in her eye betrayed her satisfaction. Sasuke was sure that if she had a tail it would be wagging.

He looked around to find almost every single woman in the room looking at him and giggling, whispering to each other and then giggling some more.

Sasuke sighed heavily.

He really needed to find Artemis.

* * *

 **reeeEEEEEEEEEE. What's up guys, sorry I'm uploading so late but I just recently moved into my college dorm, so I didn't have a lot of time to be writing. But I promise that I won't abandon this story, so if I ever take a long time it's because college is kicking my ass. Anyway this chapter is again something kind of cliche that many stories tend to do, but I promise this'll be great, plus I'd always wanted to write Sasuke interacting closely with a young child. Also, I sort of just assumed he could use the Sharingan to identify monsters in disguise. Sue me pt. 4 tbh.**


	4. The Hunters and The Hunted

**What it do guys.**

 **This story has received a surprising amount of support, and I'm sorry to dissappoint but I'll preface this by saying this chapter has a lot of kinda boring things and even a little fluff. But I promise that both the action and even the romance will start to pick up in the near future. Also I'm planning on adding something that might be controversial a little later on, but I think you guys'll like it. If not…**

 **Sue me pt. 5 (pt. 4 happened at the end of last chapter lol)**

 **Chapter 4: The Hunters and The Hunted**

* * *

* _Knock Knock Knock*_

"That's probably him!" Sally Jackson chirped as she rose to answer the door.

Percy groaned. "I haven't even finished breakfast yet."

"You better hurry~"

Percy redoubled the attack on his blue pancakes, desperately trying to finish them in time.

The door swung open and Sasuke was met with the smiling face of Sally Jackson.

"Hello Sasuk-" She gasped as she noticed what he had in his arms.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior. "Hello Ms. Ja-"

"OH SHE'S SO CUTE!" Sally squealed as she fawned over the child in Sasuke's arms, who immediately retreated into Sasuke's cloak, startled by the woman at the door.

Sasuke sighed and patted her head, but the girl refused to budge.

Sally gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry." She whispered. "Is she yours?"

He shook his head.

"Well I'm sure it's a long story, why don't you come inside, Percy should be done eating breakfast." She waved him through the doorway and into the living room.

Sasuke walked over into the living room and sat down on the couch, glancing every so often to the child sized growth that had attached itself to him.

Sally sat down across from him and took a sip of coffee from the mug she had left on the table. "Are you babysitting?"

Sasuke resisted the twitch of his eyebrow. "I was asked to take her from her home."

"By who?"

"Her father."

Lilith's head poked out of his cloak at the mention of her unknown father. "You know my father?"

"I do."

"Are you going to bring me to him?" She asked, her expression neutral.

"No."

Lilith, satisfied with the answer and rehid herself inside of his cloak, however he'd have to refuse her this time. He looked out the window and found the sun had already risen, he was late.

Sasuke removed Lilith from his lap and placed her on the couch. "Stay here, I'll be back."

He got up to leave but a small hand gripped his fingers. "Do you promise?"

Onyx locked and held onyx, and even though her face remained unchanged, her eyes displayed a myriad of emotions.

"Yes."

She held both eye contact and onto his hand for a little while longer before letting go and settling on the couch.

Sally smiled and sat down next to the girl. "If you want I can make you some cookies?"

Lilith tilted her head to the side curiously. "Cookies?"

"Save me some!" Percy yelled from the other room.

"Only if you work hard!" She yelled back.

Percy walked in grumbling. "I'm pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't give me a choice."

Sasuke silently agreed.

"Percy!" His mother reprimanded. "He is your teacher! Call him Mr. Uchiha."

"I'd prefer that you didn't."

Sally frowned. "I'm not sure if I like Percy calling you by your first name, is there anything else he could call you?"

Sasuke was about to shake his head no, then the proverbial light bulb went over the Avenger's head, and he cracked a smirk.

* * *

"How'd I do Sensei?" Percy managed, panting from exertion.

"Slightly better than last time." He said bluntly. "You're a kinesthetic learner."

"What does that mean?"

"You're an idiot."

Ouch, but his grades and Annabeth had already told that story a thousand times.

"However you learn very well through actual combat." It was true, even a genius like Sasuke had to admit the boy was special. "The best instruction I can give you is hands on."

Percy groaned. "Does that mean you're just gonna beat me up every morning?"

"Hn." A faint smile appeared on his face.

Percy gulped and readied Anaklusmos once more.

* * *

Percy groaned and flopped onto the couch, falling asleep almost immediately.

Next to him was Sally, and on her lap was another sleeping demigod. She was using a hairbrush to slowly comb through the girl's long black hair while she let out soft snores every few seconds.

"How did he do?" Sally whispered, not wanting to wake up either of them.

"Better."

Sally smiled and reached over to pat her son's head. "Thank you for agreeing to teach him, I'm pretty sure it's the only thing keeping him out of a slump."

Sasuke nodded. "Despite his demeanor, he carries more sorrow than he realizes." And that feeling was all too familiar.

Her smile grew sad. "He made a promise to a young boy before his quest. He promised to bring his older sister back home alive."

She didn't finish the rest of the story, she didn't need to.

Sasuke looked at his student once more, and every time he did he realized the similarities between him and the idiot, only Percy was less abrasive and obnoxious. Sasuke could tell he was idealistic, and held his friends in higher regard than he probably should. A promise he couldn't keep must have had a significant negative effect on him.

He couldn't even imagine how the idiot would react if he had broken one of his precious promises. But as cruel as it was, Sasuke was happy his student had the experience. The idiot was an idealistic fool, and the only reason he survived so long in the Shinobi world were his genetics and his burden. Anyone else would have died long ago.

He wouldn't try to mold him into himself, no one deserved that. But Sasuke would make sure he understood the world he lived in.

A groan from the couch brought Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Cookies…" Was his elegant request.

Sally sighed and sat him upright, placing a plate of cookies in his lap as he demolished them.

Sasuke pinched his brow.

He wasn't training just any idiot.

He was training someone like _the_ Idiot.

* * *

"Why are you so angry?"

The soft voice broke Sasuke from his brooding, and he looked down into his cloak where the daughter of death was sitting comfortably.

"I'm not angry." He lied. He had been trying to find the Goddess for a few hours now, flying over cities and grasslands, searching high and low.

"You're making angry noises."

Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh, which would only further prove her point.

"Why are you angry?"

Breathe in, breathe out.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Artemis." He said a little more forcefully, growing annoyed with the questions.

Lilith said nothing more, retreating back into his cloak.

Sasuke redirected his efforts towards the search. It had been about 3 days since their meeting, and his most reliable method of tracking her was with his Rinnegan. She could see traces of her power scattered throughout the land, and he followed its more concentrated trails.

However the trails had suddenly run cold, as if she'd just teleported her and all of her huntresses away at random intervals. And Sasuke had no way of tracking that.

"Have you ever found her before?"

Sasuke blinked at the question before staring at the mark of power on his left palm. He knew that it had some connection to her, but he had no idea what it did or how to use it. But he supposed it was his best shot.

With his palm facing towards him, he began to funnel his massive reserves of chakra into the mark. Then, like a dam bursting, a myriad of images, sounds, and emotions rushed into his head. He heard screams of pain, battlecries, steel against flesh. He saw children battling monsters, and in the center of it all…

Sasuke dropped to one knee, the sensation grinding to a halt as he severed the chakra flow to the mark.

"Are you okay?" Still panting, he looked down to find her staring at him, only her eyes betraying any semblance of emotion.

"Yes, I found Artemis." He rose again, staring at the mark on his hand.

Lilith tilted her head to the side. "Where is she?"

Sasuke ignored her, instead closing his eyes and funneling chakra into the mark once more, this time much less and much slower. After half of a minute he began to hear the faint sounds of battle and some blurry images.

"Artemis."

He waited for a response, and none came.

" _Artemis_ " He thought.

He waited once more, and still received nothing.

He began to funnel more chakra into hi-

" _SASUKE!_ "

Sasuke cringed as the much too loud voice of the Moon Goddess reverberated through his head.

" _Can you hear me?_ " She asked, sounding winded.

" _Yes._ "

He heard her let out a breath of relief the sound of steel clashing interrupted her next sentence.

" _Where are you_." He mentally asked.

" _A forest in Sacramento, we have been chased by an army for the past 48 hours_." She managed, breathing hard and grunting in exertion. " _We've already suffered a few casualties and even more are being held prisoner, it won't be long before we're overrun."_

From what he could tell, she seemed far away, too far to make it to the fight in a reasonable time.

" _What did you do the first time I found you?_ "

" _What?!_ "

" _You summoned me somehow, whatever it is that you did you need to do it again."_

The sounds of battle intensified. " _I don't know!_ " She growled. " _You appeared when I was under great stress and this situation is similar, yet you aren't being forced to come here_.

' _She had tried and failed to connect with me before.'_ Sasuke noted. ' _What would the difference between than and now be?'_

" _I can still hear you."_ She drawled out as best she could while in battle.

" _What were you thinking of under the mountain?"_ He asked.

" _How to escape._ " She said through grit teeth.

" _There has to be more._ " He thought back, equally impatient.

They thought in silence, one fighting tooth and nail while the other brooded.

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization, it had been so obvious.

" _The moon_."

* * *

" _The moon._ "

Artemis was given a reprieve from the battle as she jumped back, unfortunately allowing the monsters to regroup. Her hunters were farther behind, launching whatever arrows they managed to scavance from corpses and firing them into the seemingly never ending legion that stood before them.

She didn't have time to ponder things, she closed her eyes and planted the image of her power, her chariot, her symbol, the moon in the forefront of her mind.

Then as if on queue, there was a tug at her mind, however she tugged back harder, but before she could finish, she was forced again to jump back to avoid a slash, breaking her concentration.

"Moon Goddess." A voice called, as the horde of monsters parted, the last thing she expected to see strode up the middle.

"Manticore…" She growled, remembering the one her hunters had killed just a few weeks prior.

"We need not continue this pointless fight, we ask only for Zoe Nightshade." He explained. "If you refuse, we will still have our way, the only difference is the lives of the rest of your Hunters."

Artemis's silver eyes glowed with power as she had to stop herself from calling on her divine form, lest she endanger what remains of her hunters.

Before she could respond, one of her oldest and most faithful, Phoebe, spoke up first.

"We'd never leave one of our own behind! We'll kill all of you first!" The rest of her hunters roared in approval, despite their heavy fatigue and injuries.

Artemis smiled softly at her hunters before turning to face the lead monster with a brutal scowl.

The manticore sighed. "Your courage is commendable, but it will not change the outcome of this battle."

With the wave of his hand, horns sounded from all throughout the sea of monsters, signaling them to charge at the Goddess and her followers, who prepared for their last stand.

Only for the monsters to stop to a grinding halt when the air began to distort in front of the Goddess. It swirled and twirled, a black vortex opening up in the middle, and a lone figure dropped out from it, standing up straight and surveying the immediate area.

Sasuke glanced back at Artemis and the hunters, who were battered and exhausted, covered in cuts and dirt from battling for the last few days.

" _Is there anyone I need to spare?_ " Sasuke asked mentally, staring pointedly at the Goddess.

Artemis hesitated. " _Spare the manticore._ " An image of a lion looking creature popped into his head. " _He knows where the rest of my Hunters are being kept_."

Sasuke nodded and turned to face the horde of monsters who were charing once again, and closed his eyes in concentration.

He found a hint of irony in facing an oncoming army by himself, remembering his predecessor battling an army in the previous Great Ninja War.

Sasuke closed his eyes and focused, remembering the technique of Indra's last incarnate.

" **Katon:** (Fire Release:)…" His voice was drowned out by the sound of war cries and footsteps. His eyes snapped open, glowing an ethereal shade of purple and red.

" **Goka Mekkyaku!** (Majestic Destroyer Flame!)"

* * *

 **First and foremost I apologize for the ridiculous wait, if you didn't know already college is literally absorbing my life force. If I lost a year off my life every time I was supposed to write and had to go do something else I would have died in 1794. But I'm both single and have a lot more motivation to write, so you can expect more frequent updates going forward. Also, sorry for the short ass chapter, I've been in a slump and just needed to get something out, I promise they'll be longer in the future, or at the very least more frequent.** **Thanks for the patience and the support, leave any suggestions, comments, or criticisms in the reviews.**


End file.
